The New Adam and Eve
by Fantasy Cat
Summary: Repost. A 4x22 what-if where William Bell succeeds in collapsing the two universes, leaving Olivia, Peter, and Walter to fend for themselves as the sole humans in a new world.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a what-if regarding the events of 4x22 and yes I will continue to update "The World They Rule" as I go along. However, try not to get yourself confused as the two stories are likely to have similarities in plot and themes. This story will be more in tune with the canon of the show than the other one obviously. **

**Sorry for the false start. Had to delete and report after seeing some major errors. Can you tell how in a rush I was to post this story to get reviews? :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe. Another obvious thing.**

**PROLOGUE  
**

* * *

As the people were panicking, two men stood out on the docks watching as the giant whirlpool in the Atlantic was slowly consuming everything and continued to grow.

"They could not stop it," said December.

"Is this the end?" asked September.

"You know that there is never such a thing or otherwise we would not still be here." December activated the beacon that was infront of him and September as the the earth shook around them. "We must go now, to observe the new world."

...

The last thing Olivia could vaguely recall was a bright light and a sudden jolt. She was slipping in and out of consciousness as a voice was calling out her name.

"Olivia? Olivia please wake up!" Peter was a blurry image to her as she struggled to gain sense of herself but to no avail. She could hear someone nearby murmuring something that she couldn't understand. Finally after what seemed like a deep sleep, Olivia was waking up.

"Olivia, thank god!"

"Peter?" She could feel Peter's hand squeezing tightly against hers. "Wha- what happened?"

"You passed out from it. There was a blue light and suddenly everything started to shake."

Olivia coughed. "But where are we?"

"William Bell locked us in here. We're still on the ship."

"But...we need to get out of here. We need to warn everyone."

"Olivia..." Peter shook his head in despair. "We can't warn anyone."

"What do you mean?"

There was a knock on the door and William Bell entered the room. "You're awake...and just in time. We have arrived. You should come with us and take a look."

Olivia's first instinct was to reach for her gun but it was no longer there. Somehow William Bell was able to overpower them, most likely when she was passed out and now Peter and Olivia were left helpless and unarmed. Peter helped Olivia out of the bed she had been lying in and carried her up to the deck where Walter was looking out somberly.

"Walter..."

Olivia looked out and saw the ship had passed the stormy border that surrounded the ship. The ocean before them was now rising then sinking rapidly. A new land was rising from just a few miles out.

"What happened? There's nothing out there."

"Exactly," said Bell. "This was once Boston. Now it's a new beginning for our planet."

"I'm so sorry, Olivia," said Walter. "I'm afraid this is all my fault."

Bell interrupted. "Don't be so apologetic, Walter. As soon as I release the creatures into their natural habitat, we should be able to go on shore." He was swelling in pride that his plan to create a new world had succeeded. For the others, it was a mixture of guilt and despair.

Peter whispered to Walter, "We have to get out of here."

"And go where?" asked Walter. "There is no place for us to go."

They saw a pair of large shadows looming over them and as they looked up to the sky, they saw two porcupine-like creatures, spreading their wings as they soared towards the green empty coast ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

That first night, Walter could not sleep. His mind was in complete despair over the destruction he brought to the world. He almost didn't hear the noises that came from within his room. It wasn't until he saw the face of the man at the end of his bed, did he nearly scream but nothing came out.

Walter took a deep breath when he realized it was only September. "Oh...it's you..."

"She can fix this."

"She?" asked Walter. "Who? Olivia? She can make everything normal again."

September was never an easy person to read but something told Walter that "she" wasn't referring to Olivia. But she was the only female survivor among them. Who else would September be talking about?

"He cannot know. He will want to stop her."

"I don't understand..." Walter must've blinked because September disappeared into the darkness of the night. Walter had never felt more confused and lost as his friend was no longer there.

...

Walter had been right. There was no place to go and nothing to do other than to stay on the ship. It was the safest place to be since William Bell was the only one of them who knew how the new world and the creatures within worked. As much as they did not want to rely on him, they would need his guidance.

In the days that followed, Olivia was lying in bed from what she claimed to be illness. Peter knew she had been throwing up a bit since they got on the ship and he knew that what her abilities did to the two universes, would've most likely exhausted her, draining her of her energy. But it went deeper than that. He could hear her at night weeping, moaning that it was her fault, that she had destroyed the two universes. Peter stayed with her in their room through the pain and the misery. But it was tough on both of them and Olivia didn't seem to get any better.

"Olivia? Olivia, can you get up for me?"

"I can't."

"Come on, Liv," said Peter. "We've been over this. What you did, you didn't do of your own free will. We know that William must've done something to use you. It's not your fault."

When Olivia pulled herself up from beneath the covers, her face was sickly white. "Damn, we better get you to the toilet again." Peter helped Olivia up and guided her to the bathroom, a good ten minutes were spent with Peter holding back her hair as she vomited the contents of her latest meal. "I think it's the food," said Peter. "Can you believe all we have is frozen fish on this boat? And who knows what's going to be edible in this new universe."

"I don't think it's the food...or the Cortexiphan," said Olivia.

"Well, I don't see what else it could be between you and..." Peter eyes widened when he realized. "Olivia, are you...pregnant?"

She looked a Peter blankly but her face said it all.

"How long have you known?"

"A few days...before the collapse." She almost felt like throwing up again. "I was going to take a test after we dealt with Bell but..."

"Olivia, it's okay."

But Olivia only shook her head. "Not anymore..."

...

Later on, as Olivia cried herself to sleep, Peter went down the hall to see his father. He knew that William Bell would be busy with releasing the creatures. Walter would want no involvement in that. He was in the kitchen trying to de-bone a fish.

"Peter...I'm terribly sorry. This is all my fault."

"You say that alot."

"But it's true. This new universe was all my doing, my idea."

"What do you mean?"

"I was angry, Peter...angry over watching you die twice. I was angry with god...with the universes. I became convinced, at one time which I can't recall, that the world should start anew without the people who brought about its suffering. But that was a long time ago. William took my words too great to heart."

"I don't blame you, Walter. You were a different man then than I ever knew."

"How's Olivia?"

Peter leaned over and said "she thinks she might be pregnant".

Walter's eyes widen in realization. "Peter...listen to me! William can't know about this, do you understand?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's September," Walter said. "He came to me and told me that "she" could fix everything."

"You mean, Olivia?"

"No, I'm certain he wasn't referring to Olivia. He said that William must not know. And William already knows what Olivia is capable of. But if he doesn't know that she's pregnant...Peter you have to get Olivia out of here."

"Off the boat? Where will we go?"

"There are a few life rafts at the back of the ship. You and Olivia can take one, get to shore while William sleeps. You'll have a head start if you leave tonight."

"But Walter, what will we do..."

"Whatever you must," said Walter. "You'll have to go inland as far as you can so that William can never find her."

"Okay then, you'll have to guide us through whatever the hell it is we'll be facing out there."

"I'm afraid I can't," said Walter. "William will know something is up once he finds the two of you gone. If I can distract him or leave him a false sense of what's going on..."

"But we need you, Walter."

"I'm old, Peter. For all my knowledge I'm not fit to live in this new world for very long. You and Olivia have far greater chances. You don't me but your daughter...she will need you."


	3. Chapter 3

Peter let Olivia in on the situation. "You trust Walter?" she asked him.

"It's not a matter of trust," said Peter. "If there's any chance of harm coming to you or the baby then we need to get out of here."

"It won't be any safer out there."

"I know...but look what William Bell did to you. All this time, he was using you to destroy both worlds. If he finds out about the baby, what will he do to her?"

That was enough to convince Olivia. Even though with the many monsters William Bell created that could rip them to shreds their baby might be the only soul left who could set things right. And right now, she would've given anything for things to return to normal again. "We're going to be okay, Olivia. I need you to believe in that."

...

The sun was setting as Walter was shifting through the medicine cabinets finally looking for a final ingredient, a couple of sleeping pills, which he pocketed as he made his way to William Bell's cabin. "Walter, I thought you would be in bed by now."

"I believe this new world has left me restless."

"As it has me," said William. "Care for some tea, Walter?"

"I suppose so." Walter was acting nonchalant, but this was exactly what he wanted. William was pouring Walter and himself cups of tea. His hand reached for the sleeping pills in his pocket. He had to wait for William to turn his back. The opportunity came quicker than expected as he turned to look out the window. "Strange, how the sun and the stars out there are still the same as they ever were. But I suppose it's for the best that our new world has not been thrown out of orbit. Don't you think so, Walter?"

Walter fingers were trembling as he disperse the sleeping pills into William Bell's drink. "Yes...indeed."

"However, I'm starting to wonder if letting Olivia live is a mistake. As intriguing as it would be to have new humans like her in the new world, I have concerned myself with the possibility that her offspring might have the ability to undo everything we have accomplished."

Walter quickly retreated to his seat as William finally turned around. "We don't know that. We've given the children numerous abilities but time travel was a difficult one for us."

"And then there's Peter. To somehow exist in one timeline from another is in itself a unique ability...and without the use of Cortexiphan."

"I don't see where you're getting at, Belly."

"I'm saying that your son and Olivia have unique properties. Combining them together can create various results. Each child they have could have a special ability...even perhaps time travel. We will have to keep them close, Walter. If one of Olivia's offspring is capable of undoing what we have worked hard to create, we will have to stop that child from existing." Despite that William was now drinking his tea, Walter was very concerned by his words. "Belly, I'm not sure if this is right."

"This new world is right, Walter. We both know it is, even though you've had a change of heart about it."

Walter continued to have small talk with William as the hours went on. A couple of hours after sunset, Walter could see his old friend struggling to keep his head up. "I suppose we should make it an early night," said William. "What do you think about going to shore in the morning and exploring the coastline?"

"I have been seasick," said Walter. William finally stood up and headed for his bed. Walter went to open and close the door to make it sound like he was leaving. Instead, he waited quietly in the sitting and listened to the faucet running from William's bathroom. The light in the bedroom finally went out and Walter carefully began pulling open the drawers to William Bell's desk. He managed to find Peter and Olivia's guns but as he took one of the guns in his hands, it fumbled and landed on the ground.

Walter froze.

No noise came. Walter breathe sigh of relief as he grabbed the guns and quickly tip-toed out and hurried down the hall to Peter and Olivia's room.

"Peter..."

Peter opened the door. He and Olivia had been dressed and prepared to go. "You did it, Walter?"

"I did," said Walter. "But he still plans to rise early. It will take hours to get to shore. We better move quickly."

Olivia asked "do we really have to do this, Walter?"

"It's worst than I feared, Olivia. Your child is not safe on this boat."

They headed up to the dock where the life rafts were. Peter and Walter lowered one small inflatable which would hopefully be enough to get Peter and Olivia to shore.

"You sure you can't come with us?"

"I'm afraid I am," said Walter. "Hopefully this should make amends for my errors." He then gave Peter the guns and looked over at Olivia. "Take care of them, son."

Peter smiled as he got into the raft. It had been a long time since he heard Walter call him that. The boat was lowered to the water and then released. The weather was so foggy that Peter and Olivia could do nothing but rely on the tide, which was fortunately headed for land.

But Olivia could hear a sound, a low growling sound that disturbed her. "Peter? Do you hear that?"

Peter listened "maybe we're getting close".

The growling however got louder and then there was a sudden splash from the water. A giant long, monstrous head shot out from the water and was now looming over the liferaft. It didn't take long for a similar head to join and soon the two were roaring at the liferaft.

"Olivia, the gun!"

Olivia tried to aim at one of the heads but the fog made it impossible to see the creature. Soon a strange flipper like tail was coming down fast on the lifeboat.

"Peter, jump out!" At the same moment, Peter and Olivia retreaded into the water. The tail came down on the raft completely destroying it.

...

Walter looked out through binoculars from the ship but could not see anything. He became incredibly fearful for Peter and Olivia. There was no certainty that they would even make it to shore from where the boat was.

"Walter..."

He turned around to find William Bell standing there. "I see you have warned them."

"I had to, Belly. You've gone mad."

William laughed. "Then we're on the same page, then. Fortunately this fog will not allow us to catch up for quite some time. I just hope I can say the same for the creatures."

"They have their guns."

"Guns can do very little against these creatures. I've designed these creatures to have only one weakness...Cortexiphan. And lucky for Olivia, she should have no problem fighting against any creatures that tries to bring her harm. Your son, on the other hand, might be another story."


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia bumped her head hard against the rock, finally causing her to realize how close she was to drowning. She found herself lying there on the beach in pain, coughing out wet sand. Soon, Peter had found his way to the beach in no better condition than she was.

"Olivia..." Peter had stumbled his way across the beach over to her.

"I'm fine, Peter." But she continued to cough out sand. "Could've fooled me," said Peter. "Come on, we gotta get going."

They found themselves supporting each other as they limped their way towards greener land. They both wanted to stop for the night as they were both shivering beneath their soaked clothing but they knew the faster and farther they kept going, the farther they could get from William Bell.

"Peter...where are we supposed to go?"

"I don't know. If anything, I don't even know what we're supposed to do...other than get away."

"This is where they really expect me to have a baby? Out here?"

"Maybe...," said Peter. "...maybe if we go far enough, we can find a place to settle down."

"I don't think there's even a safe place here for that." Olivia was struggling to keep her head up. "Hey." Peter tried to support her. "We'll rest soon, Olivia. I promise."

But they were stopped dead in their tracks when they thought they saw a fast moving shadow before them. They looked around and saw nothing. A sudden whoosh finally got them to look up but it was to late to run. A pair of giant claws was heading right towards them and Peter's immediate instinct led him to push Olivia to the ground, using himself to shield her. The claws grabbed tight around Peter and began to pull him away.

"PETER!"

To her astonishment, she could see Peter being carried away by that winged porcupine creature. A second one appeared and grabbed Olivia from behind. Even as she was being lifted many feet into the air, Olivia struggled to get out of the creature's grasp. Her mind was deeply focused on escaping when suddenly she felt a charge from her body that suddenly transferred itself to the creature that was holding her. It roared in pain and started to lose its grip.

Olivia swung herself toward the direction of the other creature flying below that was holding Peter. When she was finally released, Olivia found herself falling hundred of feet into the air getting as close as she could to the other creature. She managed, just barely, to grab hold of its back legs.

Peter almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Olivia?"

"Peter, grab my hand! It's going to drop us."

"What?"

"Grab my hand."

Sure enough the creature was starting to feel the charge that came through Olivia's body and Peter found one of his arms lose. He reached as far as he could for Olivia but couldn't get anywhere.

Then the creature let go of the other arm.

He grabbed for Olivia's hand only to realize they were both falling. The two porcupine creatures were flying away. It seemed the end was just a hundred feet below. Olivia grabbed onto Peter tightly. "I think I know where to land."

It was only a matter of waiting and hoping that the wind would carrying them in the right direction.

They continued to spiral downward. Death seemed closer and closer. Fortunately, so did the giant purple flower Olivia was eyeing for.

When they landed, it felt like the floor of a bounce house as it brought them back up many feet in the air. They continued to bounce back, a little slowly each time, until it finally stopped.

Peter and Olivia lied there for who knows how long struggling to catch their breaths. "We almost died," said Peter.

"I know." Olivia rolled off of Peter and the flower.

"How far do you think we are from the beach?"

Looking around, the two realized that they were so far away from the coast that all they could see were hills and mountain ranges. "I think we did it," said Peter. "William can't find us if even we don't know where we are."

...

William and Walter surveyed the beach once they arrived at the shore. "They're probably far from our reach," said William.

"Fortunate for them," said Walter. His eyes looked up to the rocky cliffs where he could see strange bird nests with some of the largest and biggest collection of eggs he had ever seen of various colors and sizes. As they headed for the grassier land, Walter could see unusual holes in ground with broken fragments of cream colored shells. There were thousands of them. Walter could see some dark leech-like creatures with legs crawling out of the eggs.

"It's finally happening," said William.

"What is?"

"The spring leeches. They're assisting in the repopulating of my new world."

"I suppose insects do breed faster but the mammals will still require time."

"Without the leeches yes. But look..." William pointed to a antelope-like creature that was resting on the hill. It was very pregnant but numerous leeches attached themselves to her pregnant belly. "They feed off of the placenta of the pregnant females. Only a few drops at a time. In return the leeches provide nutrients that help to speed up the gestation period of the mammals. The more that feed, the quicker their offspring will arrive."

Walter froze. These leeches, they could feed on any pregnant creature. Which meant that Olivia...

...

Peter and Olivia were so exhausted that they could not concern themselves with any human-hungry predators that could be around when they finally found a tree to sleep under. They had built a small campfire to keep warm throughout the night.

By the time the fire had died out, there were at least a dozen or more dark leeches crawling underneath Olivia's shirt attaching themselves to her belly.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Olivia felt was an itchy stomach. She thought at first it was the baby but then remembered that she had to have been only 2 or 3 weeks along. Why did it felt like it was longer than that?

She started scratching her belly but then her nails were digging at something it was it was on her fingers.

Her eyes adjusted as the strange leech with legs like centipedes was now crawling all over her hands. She shook it off in terror. But her panic must've somehow wakened Peter.

"What? Olivia what is it?"

"Nothing," she assured him. "It's just a bug."

But Peter looked down and saw some unusual movement near Olivia's stomach. He lifted up her shirt and saw the numerous bugs that where attaching themselves to her. Olivia jumped back.

"Don't move," said Peter as he started to aggressively get rid of the strange bugs. Some were biting down on Olivia so hard it took quite a yank to get them out. When he was done, all that was left were numerous tiny bitemarks but Peter had also noticed something else.

"Olivia, the baby's growing."

"That's not possible," said Olivia. But she placed her hand along her belly and it felt like she had gained more weight overnight. "I'm only supposed to be a few weeks along."

Peter grew very worried. "It could be an infection. What if the baby..."

"Peter, I'm okay," she said. "If something was wrong, I would know."

"But you would tell me, right?" asked Peter.

Olivia didn't provide much of a response. Peter just sighed and then helped Olivia up to her feet. "I am getting really hungry," said Olivia.

"I guess it's back to hunting and gathering."

"But we don't have anything to hunt without wasting ammunition...and how do we know what's edible?"

"William Bell did say that humans find a way to persevere. Thousands of years ago, humans were in the same position that we're in...only with less developed minds."

"You're starting to sound like Walter."

Olivia did have a point and it made Peter wish more than ever that Walter was here. Even if he hadn't created those creatures on the ship, he probably had a better idea of how they function in this foreign environment. More importantly, Peter was worried about those bugs that bit Olivia. But he tried to calm down. He hoped for it to be a one-time thing.

Instead, he smirked at her comment and the two began searching for any source of food they could find. After an hour's walk, Olivia could see an unusual vine tree in the distance. The tree had a lot of shiny red dangling down from the branches.'

"What is that?" They got closer to the tree. It smelled fruity as they saw that the tree had what seemed like many red twigs. But Peter picked one off and studied it. "Peter, is that what I think it is."

Peter then proceeded to take a bite. "I don't believe it," he said laughing. "It's a Red Vine. This whole tree is nothing but Red Vines."

Olivia began picking off Red Vines from the tree and ate more than her share. "I guess he made this tree for Walter." They had tasted exactly like the one Walter would consume endlessly.

But they could not survive on licorice alone and neither could the baby. Eventually they came upon a ground nest with bird walking near by. They were fat birds, incapable of flight and didn't seem dangerous.

"They look like Dodo Birds," said Olivia. They both assumed that not only was William trying to create new animal species, he was also trying to resurrect extincted ones.

Some of the Dodo-looking birds had the strange leeches hanging attaching themselves to the birds as they were resting in their nests. But fortunately, Peter found an unguarded nest with plenty of large eggs. Taking his chances, he grabbed on of the eggs and ran. He and Olivia hurried away until they could find a place to build a fire and start cooking the egg. After consuming the egg, they could see why the bird went extincted so quickly.

For now, it was enough food for Olivia and the baby, but there was still another problem when nighttime came. It was getting much colder than it was yesterday. If there was a possibility of snow or even a hurricane, Peter and Olivia would have no shelter to escape to. They searched for a cave to sleep in that night but they had to be cautious of caves that might already have occupants of a threatening nature. Peter always tried to smell as well as check the surroundings of the cave to make sure it wasn't housing a creature.

Eventually they were force to settling on huddling together by another campfire again but this time, they were shivering. Peter held Olivia as tight as he could but nothing seemed to help them keep warm.

"Let me try, Peter." Olivia placed a gentle hand on Peter's arm and slowly but surely the two felt their bodies become comfortably warm. They weren't shaking anymore. It was just like how she managed to dry their clothes yesterday.

"Amazing," said Peter.

"Well we can't keep surviving on my abilities. And...we don't know what it's going to do to the baby. Where are we going to do this when it's time?"

Peter had an idea. "We could always build a house."

"It's not a joke, Peter."

"I wasn't joking. I mean...we could have to use mud and twigs but it's at least something to keep us occupied till the baby comes. Maybe your abilities can come in handy."

"We would have to do it soon...ah!" Olivia curled back when she realized that she was feeling like she had been stung. She pulled up her shirt and saw the same legged leeches biting at her stomach as they did this morning.

"Not again!" Peter pulled them off as a few more were crawling towards Olivia's flesh. But Peter grabbed a nearby rock and managed to squish them. Olivia now had fresh bites around her belly. "These things really like you."

"I can't see why."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You should sleep. I can stay up and make sure there aren't anymore of them."

Olivia protested but eventually she tried to get some sleep. She was restless and after only a few hours, she was awake again. "Olivia?"

Suddenly, Olivia felt a huge wave of nausea overcoming her combined with dizziness. Her stomach felt like something was poking her from the inside. She was unable to notice the shocked look on Peter's face.

"Olivia look!" Peter pointed down at her waist. Looking down, Olivia could see that her shirt was no longer able to cover her stomach which...after only a few hours...was now bulging.


	6. Chapter 6

Since completing their survey of the beach, Walter and William unloaded nearly all the supplies from the boat and set up a research tent further inland. William was very absorbed in his research, but Walter was far more concerned for Peter and Olivia. God only knows where they were now of if they were okay. They knew nothing about how this world worked the way Walter did. Much of what Walter observed about this new world was near identical to the ideas he once possessed in an old notebook that was lost many years ago, the plants, the species of animals, all of it was starting to come back to him.

But as intrigued as he was to see the Red Vine trees and the animal hybrids, it all came at a terrible price. And then there was the Observer's words. His future grandchild could be the key to fixing everything. He didn't know how, but Walter would already have a hundred ideas running through his head as he slept. But none of it would matter if he could not get to them...his family. Even if Peter was not his son, he was already feeling lost without him.

After too many restless nights, Walter had finally made a decision. William had walked in on Walter as he packed the last of his necessities. "Where are you going, Walter?"

"I'm going to find my son."

"I'm afraid there's no way to track them. They could be many miles away and there's far too many dangerous creatures. Had they not taken the guns, I would offer you one myself."

"I will do just fine on my own. I wish for you not to follow."

"What interest would I have in looking for your son and Olivia?"

Walter mumbled. "None...it's nothing."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Walter? You won't find your way back here."

"I tell you I have no intention! I'm going to find Peter and I'm going to stay with him."

William sighed. "If that is what you wish, then I cannot stop you."

Walter finally gathered his things along with binoculars and a terrain map. "And Walter...I did notice that Olivia was feeling a bit under the weather...even before you slipped those sleeping aides into my tea. Too ill for it to be seasickness, especially in the morning."

As soon as William left, Walter found himself walking faster into the unknown.

...

"Peter, I think you should take a break."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not," said Olivia. "You've been working yourself for days. Let me help."

"Olivia, you're the one who needs to rest. I want to try and get this done before the baby comes." Olivia only followed Peter helpless as she watched Peter pulling large amounts of sod up the hill to where they planned to build the house. As hard as Peter was working, there was no possible way to get the house done before the time came. Olivia began to feel kicks instantly after her stomach bulged and the baby was now at the point of dropping out of her at any moment. She tried to use some of her ability to help Peter even though it made her feel ill to do so.

Peter had gotten the sod set up when he started to feel dizzy. The heat was getting to him as he dropped to his knees.

"Peter!"

Olivia rushed over to him. He was trying to stand but he knees continued to buckle beneath him. "Peter, you're exhausted. I'm going to get water."

Peter conceded as he was at the point that he could barely catch his breath. "Don't go too far. The stream downhill is fine."

But the stream that Peter was referring to had been slowly drying up. There wouldn't be much water to collect. Still, Olivia waddled her way down the hill determined to get anything that could help. But before she could kneel down, she saw movement near the trees the shape represented one of them. Or it could have very well had been him.

Olivia walked past the stream hoping to get closer but he was already moving. "Stop! Help us!" But Olivia, desperate to catch up to the Observer tripped over a rock. She was able to stop herself from crashing to the ground completely.

"She must go back."

Olivia brought her head back up quickly but the Observer, whose voice she heard, was nowhere to be seen. She returned to Peter with as much water she could find. But it was clear that Peter would be out of it for a while, yet their house was still nothing more than massive rolls of sod and piles of rocks. She placed her hands on one of the rocks, knowing that she had absolutely no strength to move the giant roll. It only took a few seconds for Olivia to concentrate and with only a light push the roll began to move closer to the rocks. The rocks themselves began to align themselves. Olivia had no time to think about what she was doing. She had to focus on the build.

...

Peter noticed that it was unusually dark and surprisingly warm, not like it had been the past couple of days he had struggled to work on the house. He remembered passing out but the ground he struck was not very comfortable. What surprised him the most was seeing a very exhausted Olivia lying next to him. His hopes that everything had been a dream vanished when he realized that he was sleeping on a pile of hay. His surroundings resembled a grass wigwam. A stone fireplace stood to one side with a fire slowly glowing.

"Surprised?" mumbled Olivia.

"Olivia? Did you?"

"Yeah," she moaned. "I know it took a lot out of me, but I'm okay. I just needed to lie down."

Peter placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, you do." Olivia began to suddenly wince in pain. "Olivia!"

"I know. The baby..." Olivia took a few deep breaths. Every kick that the baby was giving her was pure torture but she wasn't gonna let Peter realize that. "Don't worry. It's not time..."

"But it's going to happen any day now."

"At least the leeches can't get in here anymore."

Peter was looking on helplessly at Olivia. No matter how strong she tried to be, he knew that she was not ready for what was coming. Neither was he. Without Walter, they were pretty much on their own. "I think that's the least of our problems now."

Olivia fell back to sleep. Knowing it would be a while before she would even be able to get out of bed, Peter crawled out himself so he could go out to gather food. He couldn't believe all the trouble Olivia went through to finish the house that he was trying to make for her. But there was still one thing he could do to surprise her...

...

Walter was wandering aimlessly and had little disregard for the map he had after many days of traveling. He knew that finding Peter would be impossible anyway and would frequently stop to gather more Red Vines. Walter had been so exhausted as this point, he decided to climb up the nearest hill to take in the view of the area and had camped for the night. In the morning, Walter came out of his tent to survey the area with his binoculars. What at first he thought was morning fog, Walter's attention focused on a vertical stack of smoke about a dozen miles ahead. It was too thin and too vertical to be a wildfire. There were also fire breathing creatures in this new world but even then, Walter knew it had to be a smokestack from a man-made fire.

Quickly, he gathered his things and began his trek toward the smokestack.

...

Peter's secret project was just a pile of branches as he had to stop to cook some food for Olivia. The baby was getting at her with every waking moment but at least Olivia was able to consume whatever it was that Peter managed to feed her.

Olivia crouched over and Peter thought that she was going to throw up the contents of her stomach. "Olivia!"

She let out a gasp. "Peter, I need to lie down."

Peter helped her back into the straw bed. As neither of them were willing to admit, they knew that it was time.


	7. Chapter 7

Despite all of Peter's experience and skills, delivering babies was one he regretted never developing. Until Olivia was fully dilated there was nothing he could do but watch as she lied down, moaning in terrible pain, pain she tried so hard to keep in. The time had gone so quick, there was little he could've done to prepare for it anyway. It was a miracle the house was finished in time.

"Peter..."

"Hey, how far are you?"

"I'm not sure," Olivia said between breaths. "The pain...it isn't normal. I think something's wrong."

Peter squeezed Olivia's hand. There was nothing he could really do otherwise since neither of them were sure what the problem was. All they could do was wait it out.` "Olivia, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. I thought we would have more time, but now I don't even know if you're..."

"Peter...don't worry about me. Whatever you need to tell me..."

"But you..."

"I know, and I'm scared. I need something to take my mind off of this, please."

Peter didn't think Olivia was ready for this. But it had been held off for so long that if he didn't tell her now, it would only get worst. "When you were kidnapped by Jones, the Observer came to the lab. He was wounded. We thought he was going to die. So I had Walter hook me up to connect with him so I could find out where you were. I was actually in his mind, in his world. He said he was one of many possibilities for the future and he was looking back on things when everything went wrong. It led to something that wasn't supposed to happen..."

"You...being here with me?"

"Something more than that."

Olivia was confused. "What more?"

He couldn't even look at her. "Olivia, I have a son. I had a son...with her..."

Soon it all became clear, the time, the place, and the person. "Her? In the other timeline?"

"I never knew. I never knew until the Observer told me. I never meant for things to turn out the way it did. I was only trying to fix everything. I didn't even know about him, when I got erased. That's why I doubted for a while. He told me, that I could fix everything by finding you again. I knew I had to get it right this time. I already lost my son."

Through his tears, Peter couldn't see the hand that was reaching out to him. "What's his name?"

"What?"

"Your son. What was his name?"

Peter wiped the tears from his eyes. "Henry. His name is Henry. Strange name she gave him, isn't it?"

Olivia smirked. "No, it's not strange at all." Before Peter could ask how she was feeling about all that he had confessed, Olivia gasped from the terrible pain. The baby wasn't moving but the pain was getting worst. "Oh god, this is bad."

They heard a strange noise coming from outside, like something collapsed. And then they heard mumbled cursing. Peter hurried over to the door to find someone lying on the floor tangled in a mess of scrap wood.

"Walter!"

Walter looked disheveled and confused, having traveled on his own for God knows how many days. Peter pulled him up. "Am I glad to see you. Olivia's going into labor now."

"Now you say?" Walter stumbled over to Olivia. "Something's wrong," she said. "The baby's not moving but the pain..." She continued to moan as Walter tried to assess the situation. "It was the leeches wasn't it?"

"You know about them?" said Peter.

"Yes, spring leeches. They attach themselves to pregnant females and speeds the pregnacy. But I think the pace that these leeches work might cause some complications. I'm afraid the child didn't have a chance to turn."

Olivia moaned. "No..."

"Well what do we do?" said Peter. "Can't you do something to get the baby to turn?"

"At this point, I'm afraid not. The only way to get the child out will have to be a caesarean."

"What? Walter, you can't be serious."

Walter hurried through his bag of items. "Please tell me you have a surgical kit in there."

"I have a Swiss Army Knife. No means of sewing her up but that shouldn't be a problem. Olivia has high doses of Cortexiphan. Provided that I extract the child out in time, any damage I do should heal. Her uterus should be able to close up on its own."

"What? Walter, this is crazy. You cut Olivia open and she'll die!"

"And if we do nothing now, they both die! I need to sharpen my knife."

"Walter..."

"Peter, you might not have notice that we lack a hospital or any access to the medical necessities needed to assure this will work, but you must trust me on this. We have no other choice in the matter."

But then Peter realized he had been arguing over what to do infront of his father. He really needed to see what Olivia thought of this...the possibility of dieing just to give birth to her own child. Olivia in a terrible and sweaty state had been listening the whole time.

"Olivia, you don't have to do this."

"What choice do we have, Peter?" she said. "You want everything to do back to the way it was? You want to get our old world back? All of our friends? Astrid, Broyles, Nina? This is the only way. She has to make it."

Walter's hands were shaking "You...you trust me, Agent Dunham? You know you will be awake."

Olivia nodded. "Just do it." Walter ran out of the house and quickly came back with a bunch of twigs and bark. "You might want to bite down on these and suck on the sap. It should help with the pain." She took the wood reluctantly into her mouth knowing that the worst was coming. Peter got some hot water and some clean animal skin ready while Walter sharpened his knife.

"No need to be alarmed," he assured them.

Peter asked "how do you know where to cut?"

"Through prayer, Peter." He took a few deep breaths as Peter held Olivia's hand really tight. The first incision didn't hit Olivia until seconds in and the pain became unbearable. She was close to biting off the twigs inbetween her teeth. Peter couldn't look. "I'm there, Peter. I can see the child."

Tears were forming from Olivia's eyes. This was worst than she thought it would be.

"Peter, I need you."

Peter couldn't move as Olivia was reaching her breaking point. He caught a glimpse of the blood that was pouring out of her opened abdomen and quickly turned away from it. "Peter, now!"

It wasn't until he heard a sudden cry that he blindly let go of Olivia's hand. Walter had blood up to his elbows but in the midst of it all, there was the baby writhing and screaming in Walter's hands. "I need the umbilical cord cut, quickly now!"

Peter took the knife and cut the cord. He grabbed one of the animal skin and wrapped the child inside, while Walter hurried to clean the damage. Soon he was smiling. "Peter, the uterus. It's healing on its own." Peter took a small glance and sure enough, Olivia's opened skin was starting to close up and heal over as if the surgery never happened.

"Olivia?" Peter panicked when he saw that Olivia was now lying unconscious. "Walter, Olivia's..."

"She's not dead," Walter assured him. "She must've passed out from the pain."

From the rising and falling of her chest, the Bishop men could both see that Olivia was alright and just needed some time to recover. Hours later, Olivia opened her eyes and got to see her child for the first time. "The Observer was right," Olivia smiled. "It is a girl."

Walter and Peter hugged each other. "Thank you, dad."

"Peter..." Olivia pulled him closer to her. "I think we should name her Henrietta."


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia was spending most of her time in and out of sleep, only waking to feed Henrietta. Considering that she had survived a primitive Cesarean, Peter took watch over the baby with no complaint. Walter frequently went out searching for meat and herbs to aide in Olivia's recovery.

Within a week's time, Olivia was a bit more awake.

"Olivia?"

She opened her eyes to Peter kneeling by her side with little Henrietta in his arms. "Hey...she giving you any trouble?"

Peter shook his head. "She's been surprisingly cooperative. Which is good because I have a surprise for you." He handed the baby over to Olivia and then went out of the house. A few minutes later, he returned with Walter carefully carrying a wooden piece of furniture. "I was working on this when you went into labor."

They set it by the straw bed, a baby's crib make completely from twigs and twine. Olivia had looked upon it in complete awe. "Peter, it's beautiful." She wanted to get up to put the baby in. "Olivia, let me." Peter took his daughter and place her in her new bed.

"When do you think it's going to happen?"

"What?" asked Peter.

"When she has to go back...like the Observer said."

Walter tried to assure her, "I'm sure it won't be for very long time. She is just a child."

But Olivia seemed pessimistic. "We can't wait here forever. We're all alone here."

"It's gonna be okay," said Peter. "We'll take care of each other."

The family did what they could to cope with living in their grass and mud home together, even in the worst of times. As Olivia was getting better, she often joined Walter and Peter in scouting the surrounding land. Walter would mentor the parents on which plants and creatures in this new world were helpful and which ones where dangerous. He was relying mostly on his own memory of his project with William Bell to help them out which wasn't always a good sign. Still, with Walter around Peter and Olivia now had some knowledge as to surviving this new strange world they were trapped in.

Sometimes certain creatures managed their way into the home, but Walter assured Peter and Olivia that they were relatively harmless. Once in a while they would find strange bugs resembling small balls of cotton finding their way into their beds as they slept. Henrietta seemed to be the only one who seemed to enjoy their company as the critters were relatively soft and squeamish.

Within a couple of months time, they had adjusted to every difficulty imaginable...much so that at times, they've almost forgotten that their old world had been destroyed.

Walter then remembered that he once proposed a chocolate malt field but the nearest field would take almost a whole day to get there.

"I'm not sure about this," said Peter. "I'm thinking of just letting Walter go. Let him find his own way back."

"He needs you Peter," said Olivia. "Besides, Etta and I we'll be okay."

Walter excitedly was packing his bags. "Let's go son. We could be there by nightfall the earlier we leave."

Peter made sure there was enough food for Olivia and then he handed her one of the guns. "It's the last of our ammunition. It won't do me any good out there."

"I know," she said. "Just be careful out there."

With the Bishops gone, it was eerily quiet in the house with just Olivia and her daughter but she was determined to make the best of it. Henrietta was already more energetic now than usual and that was enough to keep her mother occupied for many hours on end. When she finally napped, Olivia stepped outside to gather water from the nearby stream. But then she heard a faint scuffling noise. She looked all around but found nothing. As she was walking back up the hill, she could see that the door to the house was opened. Olivia dropped every and pulled out her gun. It terrified her that she could not hear Henrietta yet even from the stream she would be able to hear her daughter's cries. Something was not right.

When Olivia stepped in she immediately pulled her gun. "Get away from her, now!"

William Bell calmly stepped away from Henrietta's crib. "Nice to see you again, Olive. You've done really well for yourself out here."

"How did you find us?"

"Walter is not as difficult to track as he may think. Speaking of which, where is he? Where is Peter?"

Olivia said nothing. She only kept her gun pointed at him. "I won't let you take her."

"I'm not here for your daughter. If anything, I am here for you."

"Cut the crap. I know that she's the only one who can stop you."

"To the contrary, I've put a lot of thought into other options that wouldn't require your child." William Bell then casually sat on the straw bed much to Olivia's disgust. But now she moved towards her daughter's crib being a barrier between her and William Bell. "Sweet Olive, if only you could see what the world will have in store. Centuries from now, they will see you...they will honor you. Olivia Dunham, birth-mother of the new human race. Every single human in this new world will inherit a part of you and therefore they will have powers that the old could never even imagine. There is one thing however that troubles me. As you know, my time in this new world is short. But, if humans are to populate my new world, it is only fitting that both its creators leave their mark, allow their blood, to run through the veins of the future generations." He then stood up to face Olivia. "You have brought forth Bishop's legacy through the children you will have with Peter. I only ask that you carry mine as well."

Feelings of absolute disgust overcame her, almost followed by a need to vomit, as Olivia realized what William Bell was proposing. "You're sick."

He only smiled. "I am only ensuring my own immortality."

She pulled her gun out again as William Bell was reaching down to open a bag that he had brought with him. He took out a bell. "You remember what happens if this rings, don't you?" He rang it before Olivia could respond and she immediately fell to the ground barely able to move or stay awake. She was shaking uncontrollably as William Bell took out a syringe from his case. Her eyes caught sight of him looming over her. "This is not a desire, Olive. This is a necessity."

As soon as Olivia could feel the pain in her body numbing out, she forced herself back up attempting to swing a punch at Bell. She missed but then she tried to grab him. Bell grasp her arms but she gave him a decent kick pushing him back towards the bed. Olivia quickly picked up Henrietta and stumbled her way out the door. She fear that she would trip on something as the power of the bell was still weakening her. But she wasn't giving up. Henrietta was crying now as Olivia turned to see William Bell behind her. Suddenly, Olivia found herself surrounded by flames. She held Henrietta even tighter as the flames were consuming her.

But from where William Bell stood, the flames were spreading outward, he had to dodge out of the way, as the flames were heading his direction and then quickly disappeared When he got up he saw much of the land was scorched including the front of the house but Olivia and the baby were nowhere to be found.

He knew that Olivia was alive though and that the flames were her doing.


End file.
